my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Cars 2 (2011)
toryline After Mater gets hit best friend, star race car Lightning McQueen, a spot in the very first World Grand Prix, he is given the job of pit crew chief. But while they are in Tokyo, Italy and London, Mater crosses paths with Holly Shiftwell, a spy searching for an American spy. Unknown to Mater, the American spy attached a tracking device on him while being attacked. Thinking the tow truck is the spy, Holly and another spy, Finn McMissile, take Mater around the world to find and stop an evil pot created by "lemons," old cars considered ugly. Also See Cars 2 (2011) (Trailers) Cars (2006) Cars 3 (2017) Cars 4 (2020) Planes (2013) Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) Movie Trailer Sound Effects Used Sound Ideas, AUTO, SKID - BRAKE SKID, TIRE 02 Sound Ideas, Truck, Mack Transport - External: Air Horn, Double Blast Sound Ideas, AUTO, CRASH - HEAD ON COLLISION 01 Sound Ideas, HELICOPTER - BELL 206: EXTERNAL: HOVER, LAND, SHORT IDLE Sound Ideas, EXPLOSION - INCREASING RUMBLE LEADING TO EXPLOSION Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE POWER DIVE SCREAM Hollywoodedge, Lincoln Town Car In Sk PE073501 Hollywoodedge, Doppler Car Horn By Ap PE077401 Hollywoodedge, Doppler Horn By LeftT PE079801 Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110301 Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Glass PE110801 Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Glass PE110901 Hollywoodedge, Crash Train Car Mix PE111601 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 Hollywoodedge, Warning Buzzer Indus PE194401 Hollywoodedge, Cobra StartidleoffM PE290201 DISNEY BIG BEN CHIME RICOCHET - LONG WARBLY FALLING RICCO, (in lower quality) STAR WARS LAZER BLAST SOUND (SFX cluster, which's heard twice, first in a higher pitch.) WILHELM SCREAM LUXO JR. SQUEAKING WHEN YOU WISH UPON A STAR (2006 WALT DISNEY PICTURES JINGLE) Image Gallery Cars 2 Wilhelm Scream.png|WILHELM SCREAM Audio Samples External Links Category:Movies Category:Movies That Don't Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Movies That Don't Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:Movies That Don't Use Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 Category:Movies That Don't Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 Category:Movies That Don't Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 05 Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT Category:Movies That Don't Use Single Cow Moo CRT011601 Category:Movies That Don't Use BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Category:Movies That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 07 Category:Movies That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH Category:Movies That Don't Use BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE Category:Movies That Don't Use BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP Category:Movies That Use Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Category:Movies That Don't Use 357 Magnum Pistol Sho PE092801 Category:Movies That Don't Use BOING, CARTOON - VIBRATING BOING 02 Category:Movies That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK Category:Movies That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT Category:Movies That Don't Use Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 Category:Movies That Don't Use PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK Category:Movies That Don't Use TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN Category:Movies That Use Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 Category:Movies That Use Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 Category:Movies That Use Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 Category:Movies That Use Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 Category:Movies That Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 Category:Movies That Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 Category:Movies That Use Wilhelm Scream Category:Movies That Use WILHELM SCREAM Category:Movies That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - HEAVY TIMP RISE Category:Movies That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 01 Category:Movies That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 02